tdrprpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecotro
|species= • Human • Roleplayer |height= |weight= |birth_date= |chest_size = |blood_type = |likes = |dislikes = |love_interest = |family= |friends = |enemies = |participated= |executions= |fates = |status= Alive |counterparts= |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |debut= February 18th, 2017 |roleplay portrayal= Ecotro}} Ecotro is both an original character and a roleplayer that appears in the TBD timeline. Her title is unknown. Appearance No information yet. Personality No information yet. Talent(s) and Abilities History TBD Timeline Debating Cross's demise with Axxon, Ecotro agrees with Axxon's deduction that Cross was killed in the boys' bathroom based on Axxon noticing the floor being wet. She concludes that Cross was killed in there and his body was likely dragged all the way to Kiba's room. She speculates that most of the floor's wetness was soaked up after the murder. Brainstorming on what killed Cross, Ecotro mentions how she found no weapon and thus predicts that he was drowned. Additionally, with no signs of damage from a weapon found on Cross's body, the two ponder who would've been strong enough to drown him in the bathroom. Ecotro points out that it couldn't have been herself due to how weak she is. Axxon later mentions having tried to speak to Days but how she brushed him off, stating that she was in a rush to go to the restroom. He mentions how she, too, had a bag. Ecotro finds this to be peculiar and asks if the contents of Days's bag were ever uncovered. Axxon states to have never looked in it, hypothesizing however that Days's bag likely contained drawing tools based on her drawing talent. Both of them start making possible connections between Days's illustration skills and Cross's Ultimate Journalist talent, accepting the possibility that Cross brought serial killer-themed magazines with him. It's known to them that he got them from Kiba, leading to confusion on why Kiba would possess such magazines. Trying to better understand this, they start trying to guess Kiba's unknown talent and how it could relate to the magazines' theme and Cross's possession of them. January 1st, 2018 - February 28th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Ecotro in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. February 28th, 2018 - April 9th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Ecotro in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. April 9th, 2018 - May 11th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Ecotro in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. May 11th, 2018 - Present Timeline There were no appearances made by Ecotro in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. Death(s)/Execution(s) Relationships Quotes |-|MT= Trivia Roleplay Stats Here's all the characters Ecotro roleplayed as at least once in the year of 2018. HopeArcHajime.png| Hajime Hinata (Hope Arc) KokichiOma.png| Kokichi Oma KokichiSL.png| Kokichi Oma (Supreme Leader) ShuichiSaihara.png| Shuichi Saihara